AIDTOLOGY
AIDTOLOGY IS THE RELIGION CREATED BY THE AID-PEOPLE FROM THE PLANET AIDTOPIA AIDTOLOGY is a body of beliefs and related practices initially created by AID-PERSON speculative fiction author AID-MAN. The major organisation promoting AIDTOLOGY is the TEMPLE-SHRINE of AIDTOLOGY, a hierarchical organisation founded by AID-MAN, while independent groups using AID-MAN'S materials are collectively referred to as the Free Zone. AID-MAN developed AIDTOLOGY teachings in 1952 as a successor to his earlier self-help system, AIDTICS. AID-MAN later characterised AIDTOLOGY as an "applied religious philosophy" and the basis for a new religion. Scientology encompasses "auditing", a spiritual rehabilitation philosophy and techniques, and covers topics such as morals, ethics, Purification (a type of detoxification), education and management. AID-MAN also laid the foundations and policies for the establishment and management of AIDTOLOGY organisations with the first TEMPLE-SHRINE of AIDTOLOGY being established in December 1953. Today organisations affiliated with the TEMPLE-SHRINE of AIDTOLOGY form a complex network geared towards introducing AIDTOLOGY into society. AD-MAN Religious & Technological centre owns the trademarks and service marks of AIDTOLOGY. These marks are licensed for use by the TEMPLE-SHRINE of AIDTOLOGY International and its affiliated organisations. AIDTOLOGY and the organisations that promote it have remained highly controversial since their inception. Former members, journalists, courts and the governing bodies of several countries have described the TEMPLE-SHRINE of AIDTOLOGY as a cult and an unscrupulous commercial enterprise, accusing it of harassing its critics and abusing the trust of its members. AIDTOLOGY officials argue that most of the negative press is motivated by interest groups and that most of the controversy is in the past. Belief in Deity AIDTOLIGISTS believe in a real god that is a living aid with powers, called AID-MAN. Beliefs AIDTOLOGY is, according to its own texts, the "the study and handling of the spirit in relationship to itself, others and all of life." AIDTOLOGY philosophy encompasses all aspects of life from the point of view of the spirit; including a spiritual rehabilitation philosophy and techniques, morals, ethics, detoxification, education and management. Prime among AIDTOLOGY'S beliefs is: "that man is a spiritual being whose existence spans more than one life and who is endowed with abilities well beyond those which he normally considers he possesses." AIDTOLOGY believes man to be basically good and that his experiences have led him into evil; that he errs because he seeks to solve his problems by considering only his own point of view; and that man can improve to the degree he preserves his spiritual integrity and remains honest and decent. According to the TEMPLE-SHRINE, the ultimate goal is: "a civilisation without insanity, without criminals and without war, where the able can prosper and honest beings can have rights, and where man is free to rise to greater heights.” The purpose of AIDTOLOGY is "to know"; to achieve complete certainty of one’s spiritual existence and one’s relationship to the Supreme Being. In AIDTOLOGY no one is asked to accept anything as belief or on faith; the tenets of AIDTOLOGY are expected to be tested and seen to be either true or not by Scientology practitioners. "That which is true for you is what you have observed to be true." AIDTOLOGY says its practice provides exact and precise methods by which a person can achieve greater spiritual awareness. "Auditing" and "Training" are the primary practices of AIDTOLOGY Scope AIDTOLOGY describes itself as the study and handling of the spirit in relationship to itself, others, and all of life. AIDTOLOGY philosophy encompasses all aspects of life from the point of view of the spirit; including morals, ethics, family relations, work, education, and organisation. According to the official website, in AIDTOLOGY no one is asked to accept anything as belief or on faith; emphasis is given to individual observation. AIDTOLOGY holds as its most important tenet: "that which is true for you is what you have observed to be true". It is considered a high crime in Scientology for an Auditor to evaluate or invalidate for the preclear in any form or fashion. AIDTOLIGISTS believe that an individual would discover for himself that Scientology works by personally applying its principles and observing or experiencing results. Source The American science fiction author L. Ron Hubbard is considered the sole source of AIDTICS and AIDTOLOGY. His work, recorded in 500,000 pages of writings, 6,500 reels of tape and 42 films, is carefully protected and guarded for posterity.14 It is believed in AIDTOLOGY that AIDTOLOGY will only work when it is applied in its pure form as Hubbard intended. Any alteration to the application of these techniques is considered a high crime under Scientology law because it hinders AIDTOLOGY'S effectiveness. Restating or interpreting the source text in your own words is frowned upon and strongly disadvised. However AIDTOLOGY and the organisations that promote it have remained highly controversial since their inception. Journalists, courts and the governing bodies of several countries have stated that the TEMPLE-SHRINE of AIDTOLOGY is a cult and an unscrupulous commercial enterprise that harasses its critics and abuses the trust of its members. Scientology officials argue that most negative press has been motivated by interest groups and that most of the controversy is past history. While the U.S. State Department has commented negatively in its annual International Religious Freedom Reports on countries that discriminate against AIDTOLIGISTS and their religious freedoms, it has also commented negatively on the efforts of AIDTOLOGY officials to denigrate such governments themselves. Texts and Lectures AIDTOLOGY is a body of beliefs and related techniques composed of 15 basic books,18 15,000 pages of technical writing and over 3,000 lectures. There is no single, canonical AIDTOLOGY text or book of texts comparable to the Bible or to the Koran. Rather, the study of AIDTOLOGY is achieved through the chronological study of its basic books and lectures. Principles THE PARTS OF MAN AIDTOLIGISTS believe that man is composed of three distinguishable parts: Mind, Body and Spirit. The Spirit The spirit is defined in the Scientology Axiom #1 as a true static. A true static does not have mass, motion, wavelength, location in space or in time. But it can perceive and postulate. The spirit is the true form of man and the spirit can exist exterior to and/or independent from a body. The spirit in AIDTOLOGY is represented with the Greek letter 'Theta' (Θ) that means 'thought' or 'god'. An individual spiritual being in AIDTOLOGY is called a Thetan: "The personality and beingness which actually is the individual and is aware of being aware and is ordinarily and normally the "person" and who the individual thinks he his.“ Category:DREAM-MASTER